polski_dubbingfandomcom-20200215-history
Bogusław Linda
|obraz = Bogusław Linda.jpg |urodziny = 27 czerwca 1952 Toruń |funkcje = }} Bogusław Linda (ur. 27 czerwca 1952 roku w Toruniu) – polski aktor, komik, reżyser, scenarzysta teatralny i filmowy oraz pedagog. Biografia Ukończył II Liceum Ogólnokształcące w Toruniu. Absolwent Krakowskiej PWST, współzałożyciel i wykładowca Warszawskiej Szkoły Filmowej. Jako student nawiązał kontakt z krakowskim Teatrem Starym, jego debiutem okazał się Mikołka w Zbrodni i karze Dostojowskiego (reż. Maciej Prus, 1977). W latach 1978-1981 grał w Teatrze Współczesnym we Wrocławiu w takich sztukach jak Czarodziejska góra Manna oraz w Ameryce Kafki (1980). Na początku lat 80. XX wieku był aktorem w warszawskim Teatrze Studio. Jego pierwszą ważną rolą była w Gorączce w reżyserii Agnieszki Holland, gdzie wcielił się w postać anarchisty Gryziaka (1980). Następnie zagrał m.in. w Kobiecie samotnej ''(1981) tej samej reżyserki, w ''Człowieku z żelaza Andrzeja Wajdy, w Przypadku Krzysztofa Kieślowskiego (1981) i Matce Królów Janusza Zaorskiego (1982), grając bohaterów naznaczonych egzystencjalnym niepokojem, zmuszonych do beznadziejnych zmagań z wrogą rzeczywistością. Aktorskie emploi wrażliwca próbował przełamać w filmie Jacka Bromskiego Zabij mnie glino (1987), gdzie zagrał groźnego przestępcę Jerzego Malika. W 1992 roku wcielił się w postać Franza Maurera, ubeka z zasadami, w Psach Władysława Pasikowskiego. Ta rola ukształtowała wizerunek Lindy jako cynicznego „twardziela”. Ugruntowały go role w filmach Psy II, Sara, Pułapka, Demony wojny według Goi. W filmie Sara aktor wykonał cover piosenki Leonarda Cohena I’m Your Man. W latach 90. XX w. uznanie krytyki przyniosły mu role sztukmistrza Stygmy w Jańciu Wodniku Jana Jakuba Kolskiego (1993), Michała Suleckiego – ojca walczącego o prawo wychowywania swojej córeczki w Tacie Macieja Ślesickiego (1995), księdza Robaka w Panu Tadeuszu Andrzeja Wajdy (1999). W 1996 podczas Festiwalu Gwiazd w Międzyzdrojach odcisnął dłoń na Promenadzie Gwiazd. W 2001 roku na ekrany polskich kin wszedł obraz Reich w reżyserii Władysława Pasikowskiego. W filmie Bogusław zagrał gangstera Alexa u boku Mirosława Baki i Aleksandry Nieśpielak. Była to siódma produkcja, w której aktor współpracował z reżyserem Pasikowskim. Po tej roli artysta rozpoczął próby ucieczki od wizerunku twardziela z bronią w ręku. W tym samym roku aktor wcielił się także w rolę Petroniusza w filmie Quo Vadis. Rolę rzymskiego namiestnika powierzył mu Jerzy Kawalerowicz. Na ekrany polskich kin wszedł także jego drugi film Sezon na leszcza. Aktor zagrał w nim w rolę policjanta, którego zostawiła żona. Był to jednocześnie film drogi opowiadający o młodych przestępcach, którzy napadli na bank. Role główne odegrali z nim Anna Przybylska, Gabriel Fleszar, Edyta Olszówka oraz Marian Dziędziel. Jesienią 2002 r. na antenie TVN prowadził talk-show Co ty wiesz o gotowaniu. W 2005 roku wystąpił w polsko-amerykańskiej produkcji Summer Love. W tym samym roku nagrał z zespołem Świetliki płytę zatytułowaną Las putas melancólicas. Wcielił się także w rolę komediową w filmie Czas surferów oraz wystąpił w serialach komediowych Dziki oraz Dziki 2: Pojedynek. W 2006 roku Bogusław Linda spróbował swoich sił jako reżyser i nakręcił film Jasne błękitne okna. Obraz jest opowieścią o dwóch młodych dziewczynach, których losy przeplatają się z trudną sytuacją ekonomiczną Polski po upadku komunizmu. W rolach głównych zagrał sam aktor, Joanna Brodzik i Beata Kawka. Trzy lata później aktor sprawdził się także w roli komediowej w filmie Randka w ciemno w reżyserii Wojciecha Wójcika. Linda zagrał tam rolę podrywacza Cezarego. 5 października 2009 roku z rąk sekretarza stanu w MKiDN Piotra Żuchowskiego odebrał Srebrny Medal „Zasłużony Kulturze Gloria Artis”. 1 kwietnia 2011 roku wszedł na ekrany kin film Trzy minuty. 21:37 w reżyserii Macieja Ślesickiego, gdzie wcielił się w rolę malarza. 19 kwietnia 2012 roku weszła do teatrów w Warszawie sztuka w jego reżyserii Merlin Mongoł. Był to debiut reżyserski polskiego aktora, jeśli chodzi o sztuki teatralne, a także powrót do pracy w teatrze, gdyż nie pokazywał się w nim od około 15 lat. Został uhonorowany w Alei Gwiazd w swym rodzinnym mieście Toruniu (gdzie się uczył i mieszkał), gdzie na Rynku Staromiejskim odsłonił drugą z serii „katarzynek” – podpisów słynnych torunian. 26 maja 2014 odznaczony Krzyżem Oficerskim Orderu Odrodzenia Polski „za wybitne zasługi dla polskiej kultury, za osiągnięcia w pracy artystycznej i twórczej oraz działalności społecznej”. Życie prywatne Jest żonaty z modelką i fotografką Lidią Popiel, którą poznał na planie filmowym. Ma z nią córkę Aleksandrę. Z poprzedniego małżeństwa ma dwóch synów. Aktor pasjonuje się jeździectwem i łowiectwem. Dba o prywatność i rzadko udziela informacji o życiu osobistym w wywiadach. Role w dubbingu Gry komputerowe |- | |2006 | |''Heroes of Might and Magic V'' | }} |- |2010 |''God of War III'' | }} |- |2010 |''God of War: Duch Sparty'' | }} |- |2012 |''PlayStation All-Stars Battle Royale'' | }} |- |2013 |''God of War: Wstąpienie'' | }} |- |} Linki zewnętrzne * * *